The Collaborator
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: AU: Kallen is a spy for the rebels. Her mission? Assasinate The White Knight Suzaku and learn all she can from him, but what happens when the spy falls for this charming knight? Will she be able to pull the trigger in the end? T for drug use and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this show.

Hey, I've only seen this recently and only half of an episode. So I don't really know the characters too well. Hopefully this story will be okay. AU fic

XxXxX

Kallen didn't believe the words she was hearing. They were going to have her… she would have to… sh swallowed hard as she looked at the rebel leader.

"Kallen… you are on a mission." The Rebel leader said.

"I… me?" She would finally have a chance to avenge her brother? Was this real?

"Yes. It is a very special mission. You are going to befriend a Britannia soldier that goes to that school of yours. You will get as much information from him as possible, frame him as a traitor and then you will assassinate him."

"I-I… have to kill him?"

"That's what soldiers do. They kill. Can you handle it?"

"Of course. It won't be a problem."

"Very good. The name of the soldier you are to kill is Kururugi Suzaku. He is a White Knight, so it will be a little difficult, however you're a capable soldier. I am sure you can handle it."

"Of course."

"You start immediately. Look for him and try and make your meeting accidental and tell him you haven't been doing well in school. Being the good Britannia soldier he is, he will be more then happy to help you with schoolwork."

"Kururugi, will die by my hand." She assured and the leader smiled.

"And, Kallen… you are to do ANYTHING to get information from him."

"Am I to assume you mean-"

"Anything, Kallen. The state of Japan depends on it. This is for the greater good."

XxXxX

Kallen sighed as she held her books close to her chest. She looked around the school yard, not seeing her target yet. She spend all night looking at the photo.  
>That was when she spotted her target, she kept her eyes on the ground as she sped up, purposely crashing into what felt like a brick wall.<p>

She fell and dropped her books. The boy stood with wide eyes, before he quickly kneeled to pick up her books.

"I am terribly sorry." He said. Offering a hand to her, she took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"No. It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." She said, hoping she was believable. She made to reach for the books he still had.

"May I carry them for you?" He asked, smiling brightly.

"That… would be nice. Thank you." She replied, forcing a smile as well. Though his probably wasn't forced.

"What were you thinking about so hard to make you run into somebody, if I may ask?"

Perfect, she thought. "Oh, well… I was thinking about my schoolwork. I've been getting bad grades… I just don't know what to do. If I fail school Father will send me off."

"Oh. Well… I happen to be very good at school. Perhaps I could be of assistance?"

"You would do that for me?" She asked suddenly. "That is so sweet of you. Thank you."

"Of course." He walked by her side as she headed to her class. She smiled inwardly. Was she just that good at acting or was he that dumb? Either way… the plan was all falling into place.

XxXxX

Kallen watched the green-eyed boy besides her as he smiled and shook his head.

"No. Your history is your worst. Did you even study Britannia history in grade-school?" He asked and she frowned deeply, desperately wanting to beat his skull in for insulting her knowledge.

"Actually…" She said through gritted teeth, trying to stay calm. "I didn't. I always fell asleep in history." she lied. That wasn't true at all, she knew nothing of THEIR history. Only Japanese history.

"You don't need to worry. I love history. I know all there is to know about Britannia history." His smile was so sweet and bright, she found it hard to believe he was a soldier. The smile faded as he met her eyes. "What's the matter, Kallen?"

"Oh, uhm. Nothing. I'm sorry."

"Not falling asleep on me are you?" He asked with a teasing smile.

"No," She swatted at his arm. His smile remained as he went back to the book, leaning on his elbows close to it. "Suzaku?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you know about the White Knights?"

"Everything. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering… they're just so…" She quickly searched for a word. "Brave and heroic. I want to know about them."

"Okay." He glanced around the empty room. "Well… they are some of THE best fighters and soldiers around. It's an honor to be one. All soldiers dream of one day being one."

_Not all_. She thought in slight annoyance, keeping up her fake smile. He looked… tired. Why?

"Suzaku, are you alright?" She watched as the pen in his hand stopped writing the neat English hand-writing.

"I haven't been feeling well. Forgive me if I do not seem attentive enough. Maybe I could get a few minutes of sleep… and help you later?"

"Yes. Take your time." She urged. He really didn't look so good. She watched as he laid his head down on the book. Now… was her chance. All she had to do was… cut across his throat or put her knife through his heart.

"Sorry…" He muttered softly. "I promise I'll tell you more later…"

She remembered she needed more information from him first. What he had given her so far was a good start, but before she could go through with the execution, she needed more.

XxXxX

"Hey, Kallen!" Suzaku yelled as he jogged up to her, he had a happy grin over his lips as he arrived in front of her.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah. I'm all ready to teach you some more."

"That's great." She smiled at him… and this time… it wasn't fake. She was honesty smiling at him and able to fully see the person he was and not the target.

As they walked he nervously slid his hand into hers and her eyes shot to his face. He didn't look at her, but he didn't look away. Just stared straight ahead as he held her hand on their way to class.

"Suzaku, you'll start rumors."

"I don't mind. Unless it bothers you?" He tilted his head slightly to the side in questioning. So she sighed and shook her head.

"No… it doesn't. It's alright." She squeezed his hand and that goofy smile graced his lips once more. After that, he led her to her class room, bowed gracefully with a hand over his heart and headed off to his own.

All she was able to think about was him. They had the same ideals, the same burning passion for peace and the same force driving them. The only thing different were the sides they were fighting for.  
>Suzaku wasn't who she wanted to be fighting, it was people like him she wanted to be protecting. It was people like that she was fighting for.<p>

XxXxX

Kallen purposely avoided Suzaku that day. Night was falling as she stepped inside her room, sensing the presence behind her she gasped.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's just me." A girl stepped forward into the light. "Kallen… I'm here to tell you not to get attached."

"What are you talking about?" She asked the Black Knight messenger.

"I've been keeping an eye on you since you started. Under orders of course." The other girl took a seat on the bed. "I've seen you two together. You've done a good job. I think he's falling in love with you. It will make killing him easier."

"I don't need your help."

"Good, you're not getting it." She got up and headed to the door. "You're getting attached. I can see it. That charming prince act he pulls… typical Britannia. Don't fall for that. I thought you were a proud Japanese, not some White Knight's lap dog."

"It isn't like that!"

"Then don't hesitate in killing him. Have you learned much?"

"Only a life time of knowledge of Britannia history. Military tactics."

"That's great." As she opened the door, she looked back. "Remember your brother. Don't get attached to this Britannia scum."

"I'm not… I'm not attached to him." She said, but the messenger girl in front of her knew Kallen was saying it to herself.

"Good luck." The door closed softly. Kallen dropped onto her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm not attached to him. He's just another soldier. I can do this. I can pull the trigger." She rolled onto her side and clutched her pillow. "I don't like him. It will be easy."

XxXxX

She woke up not knowing where she was. In a burning forest… where everything was nothing but soot and ash. It drifted across the area and before she knew it, she realized she was completely alone.  
>A battle had happened here recently.<p>

This forest had burned until the trees were all dead and black, some wood still burned. Smoke burned her eyes and her lungs.  
>She slowly looked up and through the smoke and fire she saw the green-eyed soldier.<p>

"Suzaku? Suzaku!" She yelled and before she could get up, she saw herself, behind him and putting a knife through his heart.

Jerking up right, she realized she was in bed and that had all been a dream. Without thinking rationally she threw her covers off and ran to the door. Running down the hallways she turned and went into the boys dorms. She came to a door and knocked.  
>It took a few moments, but a half-asleep Suzaku opened the door, looking disheveled and very sleepy still.<p>

She ran into his chest and slid her arms around his waist, crushing him in a hug. It seemed to stir some sense into him when he realized something was wrong. He allowed his own arms to come around her shoulders and hold her.

"Kallen? What's the matter?" He asked, noting that one of the guys (his next door friend Kanbei) in the room down the hall was giving them looks. He pulled her into his room and closed the door to avoid anymore people giving him such looks.

He picked her up easily and set her down on his bed, while pulling his blanket around her shoulders, but still keeping an arm around her.

She pushed against his chest slightly, sniffing and trying to wipe the tears. She felt rather silly now that she had clamed down some. Had she really just done that?

And, yet he hadn't reprimanded her. Just sat patiently waiting for her to tell him what was wrong.

"I just… had a bad dream that you…" Her voice lowered drastically. "…died…"

"Well… look…" He said, taking her hand and placing it over his heart. "See? Still here. Still beating." She wished he hadn't have done that. Now she only felt worse, because when the time came she was going to have to put a knife through that heart of his.

"Sorry for waking you up."

"No, problem. Since we're up and I fell asleep on you the other day maybe I can help you with some more history?"

"You don't want to get back to sleep?"

"Nope." He reached over to the nightstand and dug through all of them.

She reached over and played with the hair on the back of his neck. He froze, giving her an odd glance, before returning to his books.  
>She didn't want, nor mean to like the way it fell between her fingers. She didn't want her heart to beat at the way he trusted her enough to touch him however she wanted.<br>Even… with what she was conspiring to do.

XxXxX

Taking a deep breath, Suzaku tightened his grip on what was behind his back. He hadn't felt this way since… his princess. He had failed her though.  
>As much as he believed he didn't deserve another chance at love, he couldn't help but fall.<p>

When he approached her from behind he tapped her shoulder, putting on one of the most devious grins, he presented her with a single red rose. He chuckled softly at the surprised look that fell over her features.

"Suzaku… you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to. Do you like them?" He asked.

"Yes. They're beautiful." Kallen assured, before setting a hand on his shoulder and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Thank you."

"So are you ready to go to class? I will escort you." He offered his arm. He wasn't royal blood, not really, but he acted like it.

"You're persistent aren't you?" She asked.

"You're stubborn. I have to be." He replied, a slight smirk on one side of his mouth. She took his arm, poking him in the ribs for payback. He laughed. "You know you love me."

"Yeah…" She said softly. "I know."

XxXxX

It was night when they got out of class, Suzaku planned to escort her back to her room as well. She wished he wouldn't, she knew how to fight…  
>The night was beautiful though, and it was nice to have his company.<p>

"Kallen?"

"Hm?" She wondered what he was up to when he stopped.

"I was just wondering… since the dance is coming up… if you'd like to go. Together?" He asked and she hesitated. This would be her chance.

"I would love to go with you, Suzaku."

"That's great!" He paused and cleared his throat. "I mean… I am most honored."

"You don't have to pretend around me. You can be you. Just like I can be me." She told him, taking his hand.

"I am glad you feel comfortable around me, Kallen." He leaned down, but paused, giving her the time to pull away, before he kissed her. And as she slid her fingers into his hair and tugged him closer, she was able to forget about the war for a few moments, forget that they were enemies… and forget what she was here for. Just for a few moments.  
>He pulled back just slightly, pressing a kiss to her check, before burying his face in her shoulder.<p>

Now… now was the time. He pulled back from her and took her hand. She had to kill him now, but right as she reached for her weapon. A man came running.

"Suzaku! We need help! It's the Black Knights!" The man tossed him a gun. "Come on!" He yelled, running off back the way he had come.

"Kallen… I'm sorry. Have to go, but I'll meet you later, alright?" He asked, she didn't answer, so he shook his head and was about to chase after his ally.

"Suzaku!" She yelled and he stopped. "You're a White Knight?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I didn't tell you… I was planning to…" He apologized quickly.

"I am afraid I can't allow that." She grabbed the gun she kept with her. His lips parted as if he were about to say something, but then his jaw clenched shut. "Just… stay here. I don't want to do this."

"So… this was your plan from the beginning?" He asked, sniffing and lifting his gun, pulling out the clip and checking the ammo. He clicked it back into place gently. "For all my sins this is my punishment. Betrayal… it's the worst pain isn't it?"

She swallowed hard, fingers on the trigger. On the outside he seemed strong and capable. An impenetrable fortress, but on the inside he was crumbling.

"Suzaku… I don't want to kill you…" She said softly, tears filling her eyes. "But I can't let you kill any of my allies. Please, just surrender."

"Do you want to know the one thing my Father taught me before I killed him?" He asked and she didn't reply. "He taught me to never surrender. You put down YOUR gun, Kallen. Please?"

"No. I can't."

"I'm going to count to three." He stated, raising his gun. "One… two… three-" BANG. A gunshot filled the air. And the two shadows stood still, before one dropped. Kallen stood frozen for a moment, before running over to his side and turning him over. He chocked up blood as he held the wound. "You missed my heart."

"You missed your shot." She said. And he tried to laugh, before he coughed up more blood. She tensed and reached for his gun, but as she inspected the side… she realized… "It wasn't loaded." Tears filled her eyes. "You… tricked me."

"I don't wanna lose anybody else. I'd rather die."

"Suzaku…" The tears fell freely.

"I still love you." He whispered, reaching for her hand. She held it, the blood staining her skin and sleeve. His eyes fluttered shut. "Kallen… did you… really… love me?"

"Yes. I love you, Suzaku." She told him gently. He exhaled slowly.

"A… load off my mind…"

"Hey! You there! Hold it!" Two soldiers ran towards her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, before running. She had no choice. She didn't want to leave him, but if she didn't she'd get caught.

Both soldiers stopped, to check on the wounded.

"Medic!" One shouted and the other ran off to get help. "Stay with me, sir! Breath!"

XxXxX

TBC...

OHH! Suzaku! How could you trick her? Kallen! How could you shoot him?  
>Review and let me know if you're reading, what you think and if I should continue. It's my first story for this and I've only seen one episode. So... should I continue?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own this show.

lu- Oh, yeah? Well you're an insult to my eyeballs. Haha. If you don't like my story I honestly could care less. That's just fine. You don't have to read it then. I've heard worse.

XxXxX

Several hours later…

The Rebel leader sat at the head of the council with his arms crossed. He looked down on his spy with sheer disappointment.

"You failed. You may have gotten information, but that is you're only saving-grace!" He shouted. "You fell in love with an enemy soldier! You failed your brother, Kallen!"

"I-"

"No. I don't want to hear your excuses. What's done is done." He snapped his fingers, and a door opened, with two guards standing there. "Is the prisoner ready to… negotiate?"

"Prisoner?" Kallen asked suddenly.

"Yes. Since you failed your job, we have taken a POW. Your target may be more willing to speak in his current… situation. You see… it was much easier to capture him being as wounded as he was."

"You've done what!" She asked. "Let him go! He's been through enough!"

"You will NOT order ME, private!" The rebel leader stood, making himself more of a threat. "Suzaku is an enemy. We will do whatever it takes to extract the information and YOU will NOT stand in the way."

XxXxX

The White knight blinked slowly. The guard dropped a bowl of food that looked like something out of a pig's stall and the water wasn't much cleaner. Not that he'd drink it anyways. He had refused to eat or drink anything.

"Fine. Die if you want." The guard spat and walked away. "A visitor?" He heard the guard shout. "For that Britannia trash? Fine. Go ahead."

He slowly looked up. "Oh, it's you." His voice was hoarse and broken. He was surprised he hadn't lost it by now, what with all the screaming when they had tortured him.

Kallen found it pitiful. He was defeated. Just defeated. It wasn't the same bright and happy-go-lucky boy she knew. He WANTED to die… and it broke her heart.

"Suzaku…" She whispered, taking a step forward and wanting the hold him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"No. I'm the one who is sorry." He cleared his throat, unable to get rid of the grating sound.

"I never wanted this. I never wanted to see you hurt!"

"That's a lie, Kallen. Even I know that." He sighed and turned away, closing his eyes. "I can't go on. I can't even start."

"Suzaku! How can you just give up so easily?"

"There's nothing more for me." He replied softly.

"Suzaku, PLEASE."

"Leave me alone." He said, turning towards the wall and leaning heavily against it. The door behind her opened and both looked over to find two guards, smirking.

They pushed past her and one of them chuckled as he kicked Suzaku hard in the ribs.

"Stop this!" Kallen yelled, but the guard at the desk heard her and grabbed her from behind. "Let go! You can't do this! You can't do it!'

"Come on, Kallen." The guard said, forcing her out of the room, before she was pulled out she just saw the other guard whip out his baton and smack Suzaku over the head with a sickening crack.

"Stop, stop, stop!" She begged through her tears, before a gentle hand was set on her shoulder, she turned to find their leader. "Zero."

"What is the meaning of all this?" The masked man asked.

"We are gathering information on orders from the major." One guard replied, stepping forward.

"I don't remember giving him my approval. Stop beating this man." Zero told him firmly and both guards looked at one another in shock. "Leave us. I wish to speak with him alone."

"But…. Sir!" One guard made to protest, but went silent.

"You've beaten this man half to death. I highly doubt he will be any threat to me. Now, leave." He replied and the men grumbled as they left the room. "Suzaku…" He removed the helmet.

"Le-… Lelouch?" He blinked a few times, left eye swollen to the point the was unable to see out of it. He couldn't be sure.

"Yes." Lelouch said. "I am going to let you out of here on one condition…"

XxXxX

The soldiers were ready, guns set up for the incoming truck. Their man in charge had just arrived and he ran over to the sergeant, who saluted.

"Sir!" The man said.

"At easy. What do we have?"

"The rebels stole a truck, sir. We're prepared to blow it up."

"What's on board?

"What is on the truck?" The man asked and Suzaku nodded. "Medical supplies."

"Medical supplies?'' Suzaku asked and paused, eyes headed to the ground. "Let them go."

"Sir?"

"Let them go.'

"But… sir!" The man exclaimed.

"That's an order sergeant." Suzaku walked away, all the men staring at him in disbelief. If asked… he couldn't, wouldn't tell the reason he let that tuck go.  
>Maybe it was for all the injured rebels… or… maybe it was for a pink-haired ace pilot. Maybe. He couldn't tell you.<p>

He still remembered his deal with Lelouch and he would honor it.

XxXxX

Kallen was sitting in her room when she heard all the cheering outside. She wiped the tears away and headed out, finding everyone handing out supplies.

She spotted 'Zero' with CC and walked over to him. She didn't want to interrupt the two lovers, but had no choice. She had to find out what was going on.

"What's all this?"

"Apparently… your White Knight allowed a supply truck through. Interesting." Zero said and CC smiled, pressing a hand over her lips to try and hide it.

"He… did?"

"Yes."

"Why did you let him go?"

"Let's just say I don't like seeing a man beaten like a dog." He crossed his arms. "Kallen… I made a deal with him… before I let him go. I told him… I'd let him go if he would agree not to give up on you."

"But…. Why?"

"You're cute together!" CC interrupted with a laugh and somehow Kallen knew Lelouch was smiling under that mask.

"I'm… I will murder you two!"

That was what did it. Both Lelouch and CC burst out laughing. And in a rage she stormed out of the room, making the lovers laugh even harder.

XxXxX

The White Knight was currently in a bad side of the city. He cleared his throat and offered some money to the man in the hoodie.

"How much of it can you give me?"

"Four vials. In one case, with a syringe and all." The man smirked, taking the money and trading him the box. "We'll do this next week?"

"Yeah." He confirmed. He may not have been dead physically, but he was dead in his mind and heart. As soon as he got to his room he closed and locked the door.

Lifting up his shirt, he hesitated, before injecting himself with the Refrain. It was never as good as the first time. That was what they all said. And it was true, but it was enough to keep him going.

XxXxX

Kallen stood outside the door. She didn't know what she was doing here. She was interrupted from knocking when a door closed. After what they told her… she had to see him.

"Hey! Kallen!" It was Kanbei. "You here to take Suzaku back?"

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Well… I assumed you two broke up. I'm right, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah. Something like that." _You don't know the half of it._ She thought.

"I should warn you… he's been going out late, hasn't been coming to class. I… think he's into some heavy stuff if you know what I mean."

"You mean…"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I tried to help him, but… he kicked me out."

"I… I'll talk to him." She said softly and Kanbei nodded, before headed off to his room. She opened the door carefully, closing it softly behind her.

Suzaku was passed out on the bed. He hadn't even bothered to change. He looked completely disheveled and there was dark circles under his eyes that were almost black.  
>She saw the case and she recognized it. Just the same as her Mother. She grabbed the case went into the bathroom and dumped the vials down the sink.<p>

Heading back into the bedroom she grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him roughly.

"Wake up you bombastic, vapid, horse's ass!" She slapped him hard across the face and he slowly opened his eyes, still unmoving.

"No… let me sleep. I don't want to wake up." He replied.

"Don't you go back to sleep on me!" She ordered. "Suzaku!"

Semi-realization struck him and he blinked up at her a few times. "Kallen… what'd you… do that for?"

"Look at you. You're such a mess!" She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him up to a sitting position.

"Kallen." He muttered, burying his face in-between her neck and shoulder. "I don't know what's real anymore. Are you really here?"

"I'm here. I'm right here." She said softly. "Look… Suzaku… I got you into this mess and I am going to do whatever it takes to get you out of it. I promise."

"You threw it all away…" He pouted and tried to get up, unsuccessfully. She tightened her clutch on him.

"Of course. That is horrible stuff." She let out a deep sigh. "This is my fault for agreeing to this mission."

"No, it's not." He replied hazily. She wasn't sure if he was saying the Refrain wasn't bad or it wasn't her fault, but either way… she didn't want to see things end this way.

"I am going to help you stop taking this stuff. I already got rid of it. ALL of it." She said firmly and he made to sit up quickly, before she stopped him when she caught the blood soaking through his shirt. What? "What's wrong?"

"Ribs are still broken." He slurred. Why wasn't he in pain?

"From wha-" She went silent. From when he was the Black Knight's POW. It didn't need to be said to be known.

"No…. I need it. I really need it." He licked his lips. "I feel like I'm drowning. Kallen… why… did you throw all of it away?"

"You are really gone aren't you?" She closed her eyes for a moment. And it's all my fault, she thought. He made to get up, but she stopped him. "No."

"I have to-"

"Absolutely no way." She tied his wrist together before he could move in his sluggish state. He stared for a blank moment, before seeming to realize what had happened.

"H-hey… why did you-"

She stared at him, before grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her. Slurred speech, Confusion and disorientation. loss of sensory perceptions. Dissociation of mind from body. Analgesia and numbness.  
>He had to be on something else.<p>

"What else are you taking? There has to be something else." She said, getting up and digging through his things. Her suspicion was confirmed. "ketamine? This is ketamine! Are you insane?" She yelled in frustration.

He tensed slightly, before he fell backwards onto the bed, unmoving. She glanced at him, before grabbing him and slapping him hard across the face.

"Wh-why did you do that?"

"Ugh! I don't even know what to do with you!" She paused. "Oh, no… no… I know what I'm going to do with you…"

XxXxX

Suzaku woke up and found himself tied to the bed. He gritted his teeth. It had been three days… three days of the awful withdrawal.

"Kallen! Come on! Let me go!" He kept grinding his jaw, before she grabbed it and held him still.

"Stop it. This is for your own good, Suzaku!"

"Please… at least give me something for the pain." He begged and she gently set a hand over his ribs. They were aching and his throat was dry and his head ached horrible.

"I'm sorry."

"Kallen!"

"I really am sorry." A knock came at the door and she got up to answer it, finding Kanbei there. He grinned and held up a bag of lunch. "Kanbei, thank you." Kallen said as she took the bag and set it on the dresser.

"And," Kanbei added, holding up a drink. "Green tea."

"Thanks so much." She smiled, before lowering her voice. "It's getting harder to watch him like this. He's really paranoid."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I can't help more." Kanbei said.

"Don't worry about it." She took the offered drink and Suzaku noticed the way the two smiled at one another as their hands brushed. He dropped his head onto the bed and heard, but didn't see the door close.

"Please… kill me. Just let me die." He begged. "Kami."

"Stop it. I don't want to hear you talk that way."

"I don't care."

"Well I do." She said softly and he raised his head slightly to see her. It seemed she was crying, but he just couldn't tell. His head was still too messed up. Maybe this _was _for the best.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, before she sat on the bed besides him. She sighed deeply and leaned down, before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Kallen… do you… really still love me?"

"Yeah. I really do."

XxXxX

Finally, finally for the first time in a week he was untied. And did it feel good not to be stuck tied up. Suzaku stretched and collapsed onto the bed after his shower. Though he still craved the effects of the drug, he didn't crave the actual drug itself anymore.

He looked over to find Kallen asleep, curled up on her side. He smirked as he inched closer and slid an arm around her waist, before pulling her back into his chest.

"Quit…" She lightly slapped him away, but he refused to let go. "Suzaku… come on."

"You can sleep this way."

"I could…" She replied slightly annoyed. "But your hair is still wet and it's dripping on me and it's cold."

"Sorry." He shook like a dog and got even more water drops on her. "Kallen… I… want to know… if you would… allow me… to court you."

"Wha… are you… serious?"

"Certainly. I would ask your Father, however I would prefer you had a choice."

"You are serious…" She tackled him in a hug and he felt her warm tears.

"Did… did I say something wrong?" He wondered.

"No!"

"Then is that a, yes?"

"Yes." She replied and felt him freeze, before he started shaking. He started to snigger, trying to contain himself.

"YES!" He shouted. Forget his composure, forget being a gentlemen, he was the happiest man in Britannia and nobody could tell him otherwise. Kallen couldn't help, but laugh at him. He was as giddy as a school girl. "I love you. I really do. I love you Kallen. I will shout it from the highest roof top."

"Let's not." She urged, smiling and hugging him tighter. He leaned his cheek against the top of her head and smiled as he closed his eyes and enjoyed this moment. He sat there in silence… and he just enjoyed this happy moment.

XxXxX

End

Heck, yeah! This turned out better then I thought. I am onto my next story… Muhahahaha. Suzaku is gonna be in for the ride of his life in my next story!

Here is the summary: Kallen is the daughter of a high Britannia, so of course she must carry on the blood line, by marrying of a White Knight! Suzaku is also in for it when he finds that the next ruler of Britannia is only six years old! "To Curry Favor" Coming soon to .


End file.
